Hello, Hello Kenya
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: What do you get when you drop a Black Chicago preteen in a house of Japanese people? Nothing. But if it's Ranma's family...TOTAL CHAOS! Will Ranma and the gang be able to help this kid with her inner demons and show her that family is not skin deep? R
1. West meets East!

Hello, Hello Kenya: A Ranma 1/2 Series

By Aisha C

Episode 1: West meets East!!

The train whistled fiercely as it left the Nermia train station while the young girl watch it go by. Her journey had come to an end and she was now at her new home. _Her_ new home. She still couldn't really comprehend what was going on, but she knew what she had to do. Whether she like it or not. 

*Now to the Tendo dojo. Where ever that_ is...........*_

____________________

"Ranma! Get your butt back here now!!!"

"Ah, C'mon Akane! I was just jokin'!"

The boy tried to dodge his very angry fiancé, but failed miserably when she somehow pulled out a very large mallet and began to beat him with it repeatedly.

"That should teach you!" she growled walking from the pulp that use to be Ranma Saltome. 

She didn't mean to get mad at him again, but the day had been more hectic than usual causing her to lose her temper more than five times. She usual only loses it two.

Remembering what had happened that mourning, she put her hand on her temples. She felt another headache coming on. It had all started when her father, Soun Tendo, got an very unusual phone call.........

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Moshi, Moshi, Tendo's Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, Soun Tendo speaking"

Ranma-chan had been complaining about how her father had pushed her in to the pond in the yard at morning training again, when she saw the strange look on Soun's face.

"Whazup with you, Soun. Ya look like ya seen a ghost or somin'"

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

By the time breakfast was on the table, Ramna had turned back into a boy and was ready to eat along with the rest of the

Tendo/Satome family, that is, until Soun made an unexpected announcement.

"We're going to have a visitor"

Everyone quickly stopped want they were doing and stared at Soun in shock.

"Don't tell me it's another mouth to feed" Nabiki muttered under her breath.

"Having company will be fun" Kasumi said as she sat herself at the table " Just who is it, Father?"

Soun cleared his throat slowly before saying "A child of a close friend"

"Oh No!" Akane exclaimed " Not another fiancé!"

"No, no. Far from it actually. You see I have never actually meet this "friend". Because she was you mother's"

A wave of silence crossed the room. The Tendo sisters looked at each other, unable to speak. Their mother had been dead for the longest time and they had never meet any of her friends.

"How close was this friend to mother?" Kasumi whispered

"Very close. She was you mother's best friend."

"Oh"

" Not only that but......your mother is...er....was the child's god mother"

"So why is the kid comin' here?"

They had almost forgot Ranma was there but his question on everyone's mind. Yet Soun's answer was not what they expected.

"The child is coming here b...because there was an accident.."

The sisters tensed, almost as if they knew what was coming next....

" .....and the mother was killed"

"Oh my.." Kasumi placed her hand over her heart in grief.

"Man....that's a bummer.."

"Shut up Ranma!" Akane snapped

"What?! What do you expect me to say, I don't know what to say!"

"Please Father" Kasumi urged " continue"

"The child's father is a businessman that travels the world, and he felt that it wasn't suitable for a young child to travel the world and should have a stable home."

"Don't the kid got a auntie or somethin'?" Ranma asked

"No, he is the only family the child has left"

"Dad, how come you keep referring this kid as "The Child"?"

"Yeah your right Nabiki!" Akane agreed "Don't you even know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Well.....I..."

"Do you even know the kid's name?"

"Of course I know it's name! It's just that the father didn't say if it was a boy or girl.."

"Sounds like Ranma..." Nabiki snickered

"Hey! Why you--"

"Anyway" Soun interrupted " the child's name is Kenya"

"Kenya?" Akane ponder "You mean like the country?"

And that's how it all started. 

"And ending up with _me_ having to share _my_ room, just because I'm the youngest....that is _*if* _it's a girl...."

"Oh stop complainin'" Ranma said handing her some aspirin, "If it's a boy it's gotta stay in _my_ room! And I already share it with my dad!!"

"Well I at least hope this kid is normal"

"He said the kid was an American"

"Yeah....but this is _*Nermia_*"

__________________

The young girl looked around the crowded street and sighed. She had been walking around for an hour and she _*still_* couldn't figure out where the dojo was!

"Maybe I should ask for directions" she whispered to herself

But she was kind of nervous... 

You see, it's not easy being a black kid dropped into an Asia world. Japan was the last place she ever thought she would be! She didn't even _*know_* the people she was going to be living with. And for some strange reason she was getting the feeling that they didn't even know she black!

*Naw! That's silly* she told herself _*Of course they know I'm black! They're my god family after all!*_

"Uh excuse me?"

She looked up to find a young man standing next to her.

"Could you tell me where the Tendo dojo is?"

"Uh......"

She didn't know what to say! She had studied different languages since she was little, but she didn't never guess that she would have to use them!! When she didn't answer the boy looked at her closely and concluded "You don't know how to speak Japanese that well, do?"

"Hai, I just got arrived here" she answered as clearly as possible

"I could tell, from your clothes you look like you come from Africa"

She looked at her attire and agreed. She was wearing her Great-grandfather's festival dashiki shirt and pants, and the kipa (hat) she was wearing was also his.

"Just came from Africa, but I'm American"

"You speak pretty good to me, you must have been here before"

"No, this is my first time in Japan. But I'm looking for the Tendo dojo too"

"You are?!" then looking at her suspiciously he asked "What do you want there?"

"I don't want anything" she answered a little confused by his change of attitude "I'm going to live there"

"Live there??!!"

"Yeah" she held out her hand for him to shake "I'm Kenya Jambo"

He shook her hand, still a little uncertain "Well, I'm Ryouga Hibiki, a friend of the family."

"Well, Ryouga, maybe we can find it if we look together"

"You know something? That is a _very_ good idea! I couldn't find my way out of a paperbag!"

Kenya laughed at his joke.....not knowing it wasn't a joke at all!

"Maybe first we should ask for directions" she pointed towards an old man walking passed them.

"Or maybe you should do it" she concluded. She was still unsure about speaking to other people. Though she kind of felt comforable speaking to Ryouga.

"Ok" he said walking towards the older man "Excuse me ojisan, but can you tell us were the Tendo dojo is?"

The man looked at the boy and smiled "So you got lost again, didn't you Ryouga-san?"

"Hai" he said with a blush

"Lost _*again_*??" Kenya whispered to herself

The man apparently heard her and turned towards her direction. when he did she felt herself grow hot under the collar. She liked to keep a low profile.......

"So who is your little friend Ryouga-san?"

"Oh, that's Kenya Jambo , she's headed for the Tendo's too"

"Oh..." the older man looked at her up and down before asking "Is she another fiancé too? She looks kind of young doesn't she?"

*FIANCÉ!!!!!!* Kenya mentally screamed.

She stared in shock at the man's question. 

"I....I..I don't know..." Ryouga admitted, also staring at her "She did say she was going to _*live_* there"

"Oh my" the man said placing his hand over his heart " If she is, then Nermia is in for some _*more_* trouble"

**What are you talkin' about?!** Kenya accidentally cried in English  


The man blink a few time before asking "What did she just say?"

"Are you Kenya-san? Are you one of Ranma's fiancés?" Ryouga asked staring hard at her. He completely ignored the man question.

**Of course I'm not! I'm _13_!! Why in the world would I be engaged to some one at 13??!!**

"Oh that's good!" relief washed over the young man's face "Sweet Akane has enough pain to deal with, with the other ones there"

**What do you--HEY! You know what I'm saying!!??**

"Hai, I've been to America many times (more time then I wanted to) and I kinda picked up the language"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked converting back to Japanese

"You didn't asked"

The old man, still confused the seemly one sided conversation, cleared his throat asked " Do you still want the directions?"

"Gomen nasai, ojisan" Ryouga said when he realized he had forgotten all about the older man "I almost forgot you were there"

"It's Ok, young man"

"Um sir?" Kenya said speaking up " I'm not anyone's fiancé. I'm 

pretty much family"

The man's eye's grew wide at her explanation. So did Ryouga's.

"But you're...." the man stopped himself before he said something that he thought might be offensive. So instead he rephrased the question "But you're not Japanese..."

"Hai, I'm American"

"True...but you're..um _*not* _Japanese"

Suddenly Kenya could see where this was heading. She knew that people didn't see many Brothers and Sisters in Japan. And when they did, they were usually just tourist.

"Uh...I guess you mean I'm _*kokujin_*"

"That would be it"

"Well they're my _*god_*family"

"Oh" he said, finally getting the picture "Well at least your not a fiancé......."

"What's with this fiance stuff anyway?"

"Oh, dear child.....you'll find out soon...."

__________________

"RANMA!!!! You're supposed to be helping with this!! Not just standing around!!"

"Hey you're the one always says how strong you are!" He responded, picking up the other side of the bed. "I was just trying to see if you could prove it!"

"Ranma, that's not very gentleman-like" Kasumi lightly scolded

"Gomen....."

"Don't say it to me, say it to you're fianc

"Which one?"

"Very funny Baka!!" Akane fumed from the other side of the bed.

For a moment Ranma was actually glad they were carrying that bed upstairs, it put distance between him and her *wrath*....

"Why can't the kid just have a futon??"

"Because, Ranma, just like father said, we need to treat him or her 

as if they were a brother or sister......mother would have wanted it that way. And since *we* have western beds, father thought it was only right that the child should have one too. Besides...the child *is* an American."

"How come I never got one then?"

"Cause you're a freeloading baka, that's why!" Akane said before 

Kasumi could answer.

"Oh yeah?! Well you're the most kawaii-kune tomboy I have ever seen! And believe me, *I've* seen some ugliness in my day!!"

"You're askin' for it Hentai!"

By this time they had already forgotten about the bed, which they had threw roughly on the floor.

"Oh my....." Kasumi said as she calmly retreated to the stairs, "How could two people who like each other so much.....*hate* each other so much....?"

"--whatcha gonna do about it?" he tauted "Your legs are to thick, you're built like a brick, you talk like a hick, you can't even *kick*, and *that* makes me sick!!"

"THAT'S IT!!" the young girl screamed, taking out her very large and dangerous mallet.

"Ha!" the young martial artist laughed, running down the stairs 

"See if you can catch me first!!"

"You're gonna die!!"

_____________

"Ryouga-san! The old man said left! Not *right*!"

"Oh! Gomen Kenya...."

The girl looked questionablely at the older boy as he turned around and walked back twords her.

"Are you alright..?"

"Hai, I fine"

"Then why do you keep going the opposite way? Do you have something on you mind?"

"No.....it's just that...."

"What?"

"I have a very, very, *very* bad sence of direction."

"Huh??"

Ryouga started to turn red in embarrassment.

"You see, I get lost all of the time"

"Man, you're serious aren't you?"

"Hai....."

"Must get lonely......never knowing where you're going...."She pause for a second to guild him the other way again, "...or at least weird"

"Yeah it does--Hey! Here we are!"

Kenya felt the nervousness creep up on her as she stared at the dojo.

"I wish I could get lost right now....."

"Oh don't think that way" Ryouga said with a smile "The Tendos are very sweet, gentle, and kind--"

"GET YOU BUTT BACK OVER HERE YOU BAKA!!!!!"

"--people...."

Suddenly the front doors busted open and out flew two crazy 

teenagers! One of them was a girl carring a *very* big mallet and the other one was a pig-tailed boy, who seemed to be the target!

"Are you sure this is the right house??" Kenya whimpered

"Uh.....yeah...."

"Oh god..." was her responce as she involentaraly hid behid 

Ryouga back and clung to him, "What did I get my self into??"

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!!!!"

Kenya could feel the fear finally catching up with her. Leaving home, losing everything she loved, coming to *this* place. And the display the two teenagers showing didn't help matter much!

"Konbanwa Ryouga-san!" called a kind voice

"Konbanwa Kasumi!" he called back, waving to a young woman 

that had step out of the house

"What did that fiend Ranma do to poor Akane this time?" he ask with a bit a anger in his voice

"Oh, just the usual" she answered cheerfully "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to!"

"And your little friend is also invited. What's her name? She's a little cutey"

"Wha....? Don't you know who this is??"

Kasumi looked at him puzzled

"Well..." Ramna said, stopping to take a rest from running "it's kinda hard to see her when she's hiding behind you and clinging to you like that"

Apparently he had rested too long, for Akane caught him off-guard 

and slammed him into the ground with her mallet!

"Ranma no Baka" she muttered as she walked over to Kasumi.

"What's wrong Kenya?" Ryouga asked in concern "This is your family"

"FAMILY??!! KENYA??!!" the three cried in surpise

"You're Kenya?" Kasumi asked, her voice uncharacteristically shaking

"Hai...." Kenya answered, reluctantly revealing herself from behind Ryouga "Watashi no namae wa Jambo Kenya"

"You mean *she's* Kenya??" asked Ranma "She's black...."

"We can see that, genius!!" Akane growled

"You mean my father didn't tell you?!" Kenya said in disbelief

"I think I'm now lost...." Ryouga said in confusion

"You're always lost" Ranma smirked

"No he didn't say anything" Kasumi answered, ignoring the two rivials

"He didn't even tell us if you were a boy or girl" Said Akane

"Oh god! How could he?!" Kenya cried, her temper growing higher "He sends me here without even a 'good-bye' and then I come to find out that you don't even know who I am! *I* didn't even know who you were! You didn't even know I was black!!"

"That doesn't matter now" Kasumi said warmly as she took the little girl's hands in her own "You're here now....and that's all that matters"

"But--"

"But nothing" Akane cut in "What Ryouga said is right, you *are* among family"

"Come now" the eldest said pulling her tword the dojo "Let us introduce you to Father." 

___________________

"Father" Kasumi called as she and Kenya entered the room. From behind her Kenya could make two men drinking tea.

"Kenya has arrived"

The smaller of the two men looked up and smiled.

"Ahh so you're Kenya" He whispered "Do you know who I am?"

"Um you're my Uncle Soun, right?" she answered uncertain

"Yes I am. And this," he said pointing to the other man, "Is your Uncle Genma."

"Konbanwa Uncle Genma"

" 'Banwa Kenya" he answered

"Uh...could you two leave us for a minute. I would like to talk to Kenya alone"

"Of couse my friend"

"Yes, Father"

Kasumi smiled warmly before leading Genma out the room.

__________________

"Well it looks like I've got me a roommate" Akane sighed, flopping on the couch

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked, entering into the living room

"Oh, Kenya's here"

"He is? No wonder I couldn't find him at the train station. I asked 

around, but no one knew where he went"

"The Lost Boy got Kenya here" Ramna said as he turned on the T.V. "Anyway Kenya's a _*she*_ not a _*he*_"

"Whatever"

"Well if you would had gotten to the train station earlier you would have caught her. But _*you*_ wouldn't get off the phone" Akane said under her breath

"Hey! I had some bussness to take care of"

"Yeah right, proby ruining someone's life"

"For the right price, Ranma" she responded with fake sweetness in her voice

"Like the those totally hentai pictures you took of me" he mumble

"Yeah" Akane agree "And the picture you took of m--"

Suddenly Akane's face turned pale as she realized they forgot an important detail.......

"What's wrong??" the other two teens asked as they saw her face

"What are we going to do about Ranma?!"

__________________

"Oh, Ryouga-san, what are you doing in the closet?"

"Uh.....well I was in the bathroom....but then......"

"That's ok, Ryouga-san" Kasumi smiled, leading the "lost boy" out *his* new exit from the bathroom "Why don't you come and help me in the kitchen. I want to ask you about something."

"Sure, Kasumi"

When the twosome entered the kitchen, Kasumi gave Ryouga a potato to peel while she checked on the curry.

"So, Ryouga-san how did you find Kenya?"

"Well, we just bumped into each other that's all. She was lost, _*I_* was lost and we were both trying to get to the same place."

"Oh"

"If you don't mind me asking, why is she staying here?"

"Well" the older girl began as she sprinkled more salt on the curry 

"Her mother was a close friend to our mother and......well...about a month ago her mother past away"

"That terrible" Ryouga whispered "No wonder she seems so melancholy"

"She does?" the other inquired

"Yep. She really shy too. Or at least from what I can see. And doesn't help that she has never been to Japan before."

"Ummm....." 

Kasumi felt her self being pulled into deep thought as she moved over to check the rice. Ryouga quickly noticed the serious expression on her usually cheerful face.

"I know how she feels" Ryoga said taking another potato "Being in a strange place, all alone. It's really a bad feeling. I bet it's even worse on a kid"

"But she's not alone..."

The intencity of Kasumi's voice shocked him and he looked down and noticed that her hand was shaking slightly.

"Kasumi...?"

"She's NOT alone" she repeated "She has us....she has *_me*..._"

"Yeah....she does" Ryoga smiled a bit and set down his potato 

"And she's a very lucky girl because of it"

"Thank you, Ryoga-san" she whispered "...and gomen nasai"

"For what?"

"For my harshness. It's just that...I want to do my best in taking care of her. My mother would have wanted me to. And I guess I'm getting a tad bit tense about it"

"There's no reason to be nervous" he put a gentle hand on her shoulder "You're the most motherly person I know. And I have the upmost confidence that she will grow to love you just like every one else" 

"I hope so.."

"I know so"

____________________

Kenya sat in silence as she drank her tea. She knew that her Uncle Soun was watching her carefully. Suddenly he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"It was ok"

"And the train ride?"

"That was ok too"

"Your Japanese is very good"

"Thank you"

He then sighed a bit and rested his large hand over her's. She stiffened at the sudden contact.

"Listen Kenya, I know that you are scared. I know how you must feel....losing someone that you love dearly"

She turned her face away and said nothing.

"But I want you to remember that you *do* have a family. Us.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma are your sisters and brother now. And you can call them Onee-chan(sister) and Onii-chan(brother).

"Ok…" she replied still looking away. She had never had a brother or sister before. The actually thought of it made her heart feel lighter. But then a saddening thought came to her head. Was the opportunity to have older siblings worth the price of losing her mother? No…..it wasn't. 

"_I'll never let anybody try to replace my mama….._never_" _she bit her lip in secret determaination.

"I've never met you mother" Soun mused as he let go of her hand. 

"Only talked on the phone with her once and that was when my own wife past away. And a few letters too….expressing her grief."

"I was a baby then" Kenya whispered "So I don't….really remember"

"Of course" Soun sighed.

Was it her imagination or was he getting teary-eyed??

"But..she _did_ tell me a little bit about her" Kenya added in quickly 

She didn't want to make him sad and she knew that trying to get rid her own sorrow by making people feel worse wasn't the answer…she just wish knew what was….

"I want my mama….."


	2. Getting Use to Secrets

Episode 2: Getting used to Secrets  
  
Well…here she was, Kenya reasoned as she stared at the into the bathroom mirror. 4,7ft with milk chocolate skin, caramel colored eyes and waist length dark hair weaved into many small braids that proudly was all hers.  
  
"I wonder who's going to help me brush my hair…."   
  
She stopped in mid-thought, knowing if she pondered further it would lead to more unpleasant and painful thoughts. Her mother used to help her with her hair….  
  
She couldn't help but stare at the brush in her hand with contempt.  
  
Used to was the key word that she did NOT want to think of…  
  
"Sumimasen Ken-chan" a voice on the other side of the door called  
  
"Come in" she replied but mentally winced at the nick-name.   
  
Kasumi opened the door and smiled kindly at the young girl.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were finding your way around the ofuro alright. I've heard that many foreigners don't understand Japanese bathtubs that much"  
  
"I was just…messing with my hair right now, that's all"  
  
"It's very lovely" she mused "I've never seen that style in real life before, only on TV" she moved her hand to touch it but stopped when she saw Kenya inching away.  
  
She bit her lip, a bit hurt, then sighed "Do you want me to draw you a bath? And while your doing that I'll get out your pajamas for you"  
  
"No thank you"  
  
"But..don't you want to take a hot bath before you go to bed?"  
  
"I'm not sleepy….besides I'm not used to taking a bath at night"  
  
"Oh" Kasumi whispered feeling a twang of stupidity.   
  
The fact that she didn't know anything about Americans kept ringing inside her head. It was painful…almost as painful as the event at dinner earlier that night.  
  
Kenya hadn't eaten anything Kasumi had cooked for her. The sight of the curry and takoyaki seemed to have made Kenya's stomach turn. It was even worse when she opened up the little bread balls of takoyaki and discover the little octopus tentacle inside. She tasted a small sip of green tea and almost spit it back into the cup and seemed extremely uncomfortable sitting on the floor at the table.   
  
Her sisters and Ranma didn't look very comfortable either. They seemed to concerned over something. And her father and Uncle Genma were….silent.   
  
But as for Ryoga he was the only at the table Kenya voluntarily talked to, yet when she did it was only in English.  
  
"Well…would you like some help with your hair?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Uh…later would you like me to help you unpack your things?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well then…" Kasumi felt a sharp pain run through her "..would like me to make you a small snack?"  
  
The disgusted grimace on the young girls face was answer enough for Kasumi. What was she doing wrong?? Kasumi couldn't figure it out. Was she not…..motherly enough??  
  
________________  
  
"Hmm…" Soun mused "This is a problem"  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Akane inquired  
  
"We could just hide it from her" Genma suggested  
  
"Yeah right! For how long?" Nabiki scoffed  
  
"I guess then…..we'll just have to tell her the truth" Ranma sighed  
  
The group sat in silence for a few moments and looked at each other from around the dining room table. Kenya had left a few minutes earlier and they were now discussing the "Satome  
  
Problem" aka "Ranma and Genma's Transformation Problem".  
  
"That settles it then. Tomorrow at dinner we'll have to explain it all to her"  
  
Others nodded in agreement to Soun's plan. Suddenly Kasumi entered the dinner-room.  
  
"So how's the kid?" Ranma asked  
  
"She…fine" she answered in a low voice  
  
"Oneechan?" Akane said, worried by her sister's attitude "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh..I'm fine…I'm just going to go and washing the dishes"  
  
And with that she went into the kitchen without another word.  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
"I don't know, Ranma…"  
  
__________________  
  
Mama…..why did you have to leave..?  
  
Mama…where are you Mama????? *sob* Where are you, Mama??  
  
*Kenya run!!!*  
  
Mama!! Don't leave me!!!  
  
*Run Kenya!! Run away! Don't turn back!!! Keep running!!!!!!*  
  
MAMA!!!!!!  
  
"Kenya??" the voice called, banging on the door "Ken-chan? Are you ok in there??"  
  
Kenya looked around, startle out of her sleep. She saw that she was still in the bathtub…still in Japan and not in that dark jungle…  
  
"I fine.." she responded, her voice a little shaky " I..I just fell asleep"  
  
"Oh ok" Akane said as she came into the room with some clothes in her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kenya hissed as the other girl closed the sliding door  
  
"Well since you are taking so long, I might at well take my bath too"  
  
"Not with me in here!!" the younger girl almost shrieked   
  
"Listen I have to take my bath too you know. And we're both girls so I don't see the problem"  
  
"The problem IS that I'm a very NAKED girl right now! And I haven't taken a bath with someone since I was 4!!!"  
  
"Jeez don't have a cow! You're so up tight!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not up tight! We just don't do that in America!"  
  
"Well you're not in America"  
  
Kenya shut her mouth, not able to think up a comeback.  
  
"Listen, if you're so uncomfortable, how about this : I'll just clean myself up and get in the tub and turn around and get out. You can get out while my back is turn if you like. Deal? Cause I gotta get cleaned up and my legs are killing me. Besides, we have school in the morning, so I won't be in here too long anyway"  
  
Kenya nodded her head warily in agreement.  
  
"Good" the other smiled as she started to undress  
  
"Why do you have to wash first? I mean..before you get into the tub?" Kenya inquired, looking down at the water so she wouldn't see the other girl's nudity.  
  
"Because an ofuro is for soaking--not for washing."  
  
"Oh.."   
  
"Besides, everyone uses the same hot water in the tub, so it's best not to make it dirty for anyone else"  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"Didn't Kasumi tell you that?"  
  
"No. But Ryoga just told me that it was impolite to go into the bath dirty and to wash on the stool with the shower-head first. But I was too embarrassed to ask why"  
  
"How come?" she started washing her short hair next  
  
"Because he's a boy. And I wanted to ask a girl about that kinda stuff"  
  
"Then why didn't you ask Kasumi?"  
  
"I…I don't know. I just didn't want to that's all"  
  
"You know if have a problem, Kasumi is the person to go to"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…well, she's like the mother of the house"  
  
"Well I already have a mother, thank you very much!" Kenya said sternly, stomping out of the tub. She didn't care that she or the other girl was naked anymore--she just wanted to get out of there.  
  
"And I don't need anyone to be her either!"  
  
"Ken-chan wait! I didn't mean it like---"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"…that.."  
  
Kenya once again winced at the sound of the nickname as she wrapped her robe tightly around her. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten so mad..but she couldn't help it.. She just felt so much rage…and regret..  
  
"Hey!! Quit it, old man!!!"  
  
"You better start showing me some respect around here lad or I'll---"  
  
"You're gonna what?!"  
  
Kenya poked her head around the corner to see what all the ruckus was all about. There she saw her Uncle Genma and his son Ranma arguing with each other fiercely.  
  
"I could run circles around you, pops! There's nothing you can do to me!" the young man taunted  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
And with that Genma grabbed a hold on to his son and through him through the open paper sliding doors and into the back yard! He then promptly leaped out the door after him!  
  
"Whoa!!!" Kenya gasped and then ran over to the see the display.  
  
The two were fight like crazy! A kick here! A punch there!! It was like watching a martial arts movie!!"  
  
"Did I just get dropped into the World of Bruce Lee??!!"  
  
Suddenly, in the weirdest way, the two fighters kicked each other at the same time, knocking them into a pool!!  
  
"Oh my god!! Are you guys alright?!" Kenya called running towards the pool.  
  
But then unexpectedly, a dark form exploded from the water!!! Kenya jumped back, surprised out her wits! It was gigantic! And when it landed soundly on the ground, Kenya saw it for what it truly was!!  
  
"Oh GOD!! A PANDA!!!!!!!"  
  
Then it moved and swerved towards her!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, franticly running back to the house, but unfortunately tripped on rock  
  
"Are you ok, Ken-chan??" Ranma cried, running to her from the pool  
  
"There's a….there's a…." she stuttered franticly as Ranma took her by the shoulders.  
  
"Calm down. Every thing's ok, kid"  
  
"But there's a---" she looked into the other's face and stopped.   
  
There was something strange about the other's face--something not right. Like it changed a little or something. But she couldn't put her finger on it! That is, until she looked a little lower…..  
  
She saw breasts…big ones.  
  
* "What the fuck---"* was the last words she sputtered out before fainting into the teen's arms  
  
"Uh..pops? I think we have a problem here.." 


	3. Life and Breakfast

Episode 3 : Life and Breakfast  
  
Mama...?  
  
Mama...where are you??  
  
Mama!!  
  
*Kenya! What are you doing here?!*  
  
I didn't want you to go alone, Mama  
  
*What?! Oh god! Get away from here Kenya! It's not safe!*  
  
I don't want to!  
  
*Go back to Moji's house! Do as I say now!*  
  
But Mama--  
  
*Do as I say now, child! Hurry! There isn't much time! It isn't safe here!*  
  
Mama....  
  
"Kenya?" Akane's voice called, breaking through the young girl's dream. She opened her eyes and saw the said girl across the room, adjusting her green-jumper uniform.  
  
"It's time for you to get up, Nemui-Atama (Sleepy-head). Today's you first day of school"  
  
"School"? Kenya yawned as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, remember Daddy telling you at dinner last night?"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
Kenya opened her eyes fully and realized that she was in a bed that was positioned by Akane's window. The sun streaming down was blinding and she covered her eyes up with her hand before she got a headache.  
  
How did she get into this bed?, she wondered.  
  
She didn't even remember ever heading off to bed. But what she DID remember had to have been a dream, right? People don't tranform into different animals and sexes at the drop of a hat....right?  
  
"W..what....happened last night...?"  
  
"Uh..."Akane looked away nervously before answering.  
  
"Well...after you left the *ofuro* you....went to sleep..."  
  
Kenya looked at the older girl in suspicion and it took almost all of Akane's will power to keep her from blushing cherry red under the intense gaze.  
  
What she had told Kenya wasn't a *complete* lie. Though she more of the lines *fainted* then *fell asleep* in Ranma-chan's arms after leaving the bath. And by the time Akane got there (after hearing Kenya's scream she rushed out of the bath as quick as she could) Ranma was already carrying the very unconscious preteen up to her room with Mr. Panda and Soun in tow.  
  
"Well, I'll see you down stairs!" she waved and hastily went out the door  
  
"Hey wait--!" Kenya began, but Akane had already gone.  
  
"This is too weird…" she sighed getting out of the bed.   
  
She then looked down at her self and noticed that she wasn't wearing her own night-clothes. To her confusion, she was wearing an over-sized Chinese shirt that clearly belonged to a boy.  
  
"How in the heck did I get *this* weird shirt on??"  
  
She didn't even own any Chinese clothes!! Stranger yet….she had a inkling where this certain Chinese shirt came from……  
  
Kenya frowned intensely.  
  
Now, Kenya Jambo was not stupid. Far from it actually. She was actually quite clever for her age and not absentminded in the least. And she hated it when someone assumed the opposite and tried to pull the wool over her eyes.  
  
Yes, oh yes…..she didn't like that *one* bit!  
  
__________________  
  
"Ohayo Akane-chan" Kasumi smiled as her little sister entered the dinner room  
  
"Ohayo.." she said back warily  
  
"So how'd it go?" Ranma asked as he stuffed his mouth with rice  
  
"Think for once, baka" she replied crossly "Put yourself in *her* shoes!"  
  
"Well excuse me!"  
  
He looked way from in annoyance and she did the same.  
  
Suddenly Kenya walked in the room. She eyed the family carefully before sitting down at the table.  
  
"That plate is for you "Kasumi said kindly, indicating the food in front of Kenya.  
  
In responce, Kenya looked at it but didn't touch it. It was some kind of fish, she observed, with a small pile of white stuff on the side. Next to the plate was also a bowl of some kind of weird looking soup and in another bowl a scoop or so of rice.  
  
"What kinda breakfast is this?!?" her face clearly said  
  
"That's salmon" Kasumi answered her unsaid question "And this is radish paste" she pointed to the white substance,   
  
"And that bowl over there is miso"  
  
"What's miso?"  
  
"It's a sort of bean"  
  
"So it's bean soup?" the question came out a bit deadpanned  
  
"Um...you could say that.."  
  
"For breakfast? *Bean soup* and *fish* for breakfast??"  
  
The older girl stared at her in confusion and hurt. To her it was just a normal breakfast, prepared with all her love. But to Kenya....she looked like she thought it was a monstrosity! She had never been criticized  
  
for her cooking before....  
  
"Well...I .um.." she stuttered a bit, trying to hold her tears back  
  
"Can I have some cereal instead?" the younger girl asked looking away from Kasumi's pained face  
  
"But...we don't have any.."  
  
"Yes, we do have cereal in Japan" Nabiki cut in, speaking up for her sister. She was feeling bad for her (but of course the ice queen didn't show it in her face) and decided to explain some stuff to Kenya before  
  
her poor sister had a break down.  
  
"This is really not going the way she wanted it to" she mentally sighed before continuing.  
  
"It's just the fact that *we* don't generally buy any. What you see in front of you is what we usually eat. A *traditional* Japanese breakfast."  
  
"Well can I have some toast?"  
  
"Nope. We don't have that either. Bread is expensive and doesn't fit into our budget."  
  
Kenya looked down at her plate in disgust but started to consider her options.  
  
It was either eat fish for breakfast....or nothing at all..  
  
She sighed in frustration. She really did NOT want to eat fish for breakfast....she didn't even like fish! To tell the truth, in the past she rarely ever even had the opportunity to eat fish that much. And she didn't want to begin now.  
  
But then suddenly she remembered that she had some money in her pocket from the exchange booth at the airport. Her father had given her 10 dollars before she felt Ethiopia.  
  
Maybe she could get some food somewhere else...like a fast food restaurant. After all, what country didn't have McDonalds??  
  
"That's ok I guess..." she sighed "I'm not that hungry anyway"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked, feeling the same pain from the previous night returning  
  
"Yes I'm sure"  
  
"So Kenya, are you ready for your first day of school" Soun asked from across the table  
  
"Yeah I guess" Kenya sighed in frustration once more "but I don't see why I have to go so soon"  
  
"Well I explained it to you earlier, my dear. Jutoku junior high is the only school close enough to home that would not only allow you to enroll on such short notice *and* a month late in the school year, but also with out you having to take an entrance exam. Lucky they took your transcripts instead because you are a foreigner"  
  
"It's not fair that I have to start the 7th grade all over..." she mumble to herself. She also recalled her Uncle telling her about school uniforms and the thought made her even more depressed. At the moment she was still wearing what she wore the day before. She hadn't bothered unpacking that morning or even the night before...  
  
That thought made her frown. What HAD happen last night??   
  
She stared even harder at the family before her.  
  
"Did anything...*weird* happen last night?" she asked carefully  
  
The others visibly tensed. They had all agreed that they didn't want her to get freaked out before her first day of school.  
  
"Nothing more than the usual" Nabiki said smoothly before gathering her things  
  
"I'm done now.." she said over her shoulder "See ya.."  
  
As she watched her go Kenya began to rub her temples in annoyance. This wasn't getting her anywhere...  
  
"Your father told me that you are quite the intellectual in school" Soun said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes" Genma agreed "I heard he told your Uncle much of your achievements and your skill at sports"  
  
"I'm not that great at anything.." Kenya said, suddenly finding her miso soup interesting to look at.  
  
She felt her face grow hot and a flutter of happiness and pride rise in her heart at the fact that her father had praised her so.  
  
"I only did as best as I could, especially when it came to school"  
  
"Well that's good" Soun grinned "In Japan, we take academics very seriously and trying your best is basically a motto in this country. *Ganbatte Yo!* as they say."  
  
"Yeah, but *some* students don't try as hard as others" Akane said shooting a glance at a certain pig-tailed boy  
  
"Shut up" was the irritated responce  
  
"Well you three better get going" Soun piped in before a fight started between the two betrothed ones.  
  
"After all you don't want to be late as usual. And we wouldn't want Kenya to be late on her first day. By the way Akane, are you sure you're ok with taking Kenya to the Jr. high?"  
  
"Yeah it's cool I guess, after all it is only about two blocks away from my own school"  
  
"Are you sure? I could take her, you know" Kasumi volunteered  
  
Akane looked from Kasumi to Kenya.  
  
"Well it's up to you" she said to Kenya "But you better make it quick"  
  
Kenya looked down for a second in thought. Akane seemed ok, at least from the impression she got the night before but Kasumi.....  
  
Kenya gaze shot up to the other older girl.  
  
Kasumi's motherly affections were repelling the 13 year old like a mosquito to bug spray. She hated it that she was acting like a mother towards her. Every time she did, every smile, every attempted touch, made Kenya hurt and yearn for her own mother even more! And besides, she already HAD a mother! And she wasn't going to let anyone try to replace her. Her mother...was *hers* and will always be...no matter what...  
  
"I want Akane-neechan to take me"  
  
"Oh.." Kasumi said, hurt clearly written on her face "Alright..well don't forget your lunch" she handed Kenya a boxed lunch wrapped in a pink handkerchief with smiling bunnies on it.  
  
Kenya grimaced when she saw it.  
  
"What...are these??" she asked pointing to the design  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Kasumi smiled "I saw it the other day and bought it just for you. I had also bought a green one with frogs just in case you were a boy"  
  
Kenya immediately wished that she had the green one, no matter what was on it. She HATED pink...  
  
"Whatever..." she sighed and took the *obento*.   
  
Besides the outside, she didn't even want to *think* what was on the inside of it.  
  
"Probably some of those octopus things.." she shivered in disgust  
  
"Well let's get a move on" Akane said, picking up her own things and taking a hold of Kenya's hand.  
  
"You too baka" she said over her shoulder  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" the said baka grumbled  
  
Then just as Kenya and the others left the room she heard Kasumi say to her father,  
  
"What are we going to do about Kenya's uniform?"  
  
"I don't know, my dear. I'm not sure if we can afford it or not"  
  
Kenya sighed once more in frustration, and realized that was definitely going to become a frequent habit.  
  
* "They can't even afford to keep me.."* she mumbled to herself in English so the other two teen wouldn't understand her.  
  
She thought back about how Nabiki had told her that the family had a budget. Whenever she stayed with either of her divorced parents, they had a budget too--but never on food. They always had cereal and bread. And they didn't have to have bean soup for breakfast!  
  
She shivered at the thought.  
  
"Hey Kenya…" Akane said as they walked down the street "Do you…"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you..well not like Oneechan?"  
  
Kenya knew who she was talking about….Kasumi  
  
She looked down for a second in thought. When she looked back up again Akane was staring down at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm just not comfortable around here…..and don't like the food"  
  
"Oh" the older girl said "But you know, you hurt her feelings today. You know, when you didn't eat. And I could tell that you didn't like your obento bag either. She tries really hard to cook wonderful meals and to be there for everyone. And she just want to do the same for you."  
  
Kenya didn't say anything in response but only continued to stare adown at the passing ground as they walked. Akane took this as a sign to continue.  
  
"I know how you feel…when I lost my mother, it was very hard for me to even *try* to love again. She was my world, as all mothers are to their young children. Kasumi was there for me, and she wants to be there for you"  
  
Kenya's face visibly darkened and her brows fowned sharply to Akane's words.  
  
"She does not know…how I feel" Kenya countered mentally "She does NOT know what I have been through…"  
  
*Run Kenya!!*  
  
"She not trying to replace her, Kenya"  
  
The young girl looked up at Akane for a second, a bit surprise at her words. Suddenly the anger slowly started to slip away…  
  
"It's just that, she just wants to help fill in the empty void…in your heart" Akane smiled and was about to put a hand on Kenya's shoulder when Kenya's sudden cold words froze her hand.  
  
"But what if I don't want it to be filled?"  
  
Akane's smile dropped. She know that she had gotten through to the other girl for at least a second there….but now it was gone. She had closed up again and was as cold as ever. Her whole aura was cold, Akane had sensed--dead cold sometimes. And that wasn't healthy.  
  
"What happen to her….to make her like this" Akane wondered  
  
"Come on you two!!" Ranma called from a head of them "Ya'll are the slowest girls I have ever seen!!"  
  
"Shut up, Ranma!" Akane responded to his taunts, pushing Kenya disturbing attitude to the back of her mind, "Let's go Kenya, before he has a cow"  
  
Kenya watch for a second as Akane ran to catch up with Ranma. She didn't want to listen to Akane's words. And she could feel her anger rising inside of her. She hated what happen that morning and she hated the fact that she couldn't figure out what had happen the night before. She felt as if they were playing with her mind! Telling that they cared for her one minute, tricking her the next! She knew what she saw! But thought they though that she was too dumb to notice, she assumed.  
  
"Calm down. Every thing's ok, kid" she remembered Ranma saying to her.  
  
He was wet, after being flung into the pond. But *he* was a *she*!! And his father…he was panda…  
  
But how--?  
  
The pond! Kenya suddenly realized. But the pond in particular…  
  
She stared down at the water as they passed over a small bridge. Ranma was walking on top of the fence that separated the bridge from the water of the small river while arguing/talking to Akane who was on the ground.  
  
Water….  
  
Suddenly Kenya's fast mind started to piece everything together. And the answer to the equation…made her furious.  
  
Now as I said before, Kenya Jambo…was not stupid. But…even the most cleverest of people have occasional *laps* of stupidity…  
  
"What the--?!" Ranma gasped as Kenya jumped on the rail beside him . He was caught by so much surprise that he didn't have to react as she pushed into the water! Unfortunately for Kenya, he *did* have time enough to accidentally grab hold to her (since she *was* the closest thing to him) and drag her down into the water with her!  
  
"Ranma!!!!! Kenya!!!!!" Akane screamed as she watched the two disappear into the water below.  
  
"God…..that was stupid.."  
  
These were the thoughts that went through Kenya mind as the water engulfed her body.  
  
"Why did I that? I mean that was so stupid--pushing him into water. Why am I kidding my self? I know why I did it. I couldn't stand the thought of them…making a fool of me. To think! A person transforming from water?! How ridicules can you get?"   
  
She stared sadly at the surface of the water above her….  
  
"I don't want to be here…god I don't even know *where* I want to be…America? Africa? I just don't know…"  
  
Suddenly she felt her lung contracting and aching from the lack of air.  
  
"Maybe…*that's* where I want to be…." she thought suddenly, the ache becoming more apparent. "Maybe…I want to be where my mom is……"  
  
And with that last thought she closed her eyes and let herself sink deeper into the water--that is until she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her to the surface.  
  
"Whoa! Are you ok, kid?" Ranma asked as Kenya broke through the surface. He then pulled her to the shallow end of the river before standing her up and patting her on the back.  
  
"Kenya!! Ranma!! Are you ok??" Akane called as she ran down to them. She splash through the water and helped Ranma walk Kenya to shore.  
  
"Kenya…what were you thinking??"  
  
"I…" she looked up at Akane in shame before turning to Ranma to apologize when suddenly….well she actually *saw* Ranma….  
  
"Oh god…" she sighed looking away. It wasn't the fact that he was girl. Really it wasn't! After-all she had seen plenty of weird stories about Japan on CNN. Like that really freaky one about the sightings of sailor suited superheroes. Now *that* she really couldn't fathom!  
  
But it was the fact that…she was *right* along. They *did* think that she was some ignorant foreigner….a dumb black person….  
  
"I knew it…."  
  
"Kenya..I…I mean we…"  
  
"You really don't care about me….it was all an act…"  
  
"What?!" Akane said in surprise. She had expected the younger girl to get freaked out, scream, or any thing in that category. But that was the last thing she ever expected!  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that??"  
  
"But it's true isn't it?" Akane could hear Kenya's voice breaking, "You thought I was too stupid to find out didn't you?? Some dumb black kid that you could just look down on"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Well I'm not your average stereotypical black person you see on TV! I'm not going to sing to you, I'm NOT going dance for you, and I DON'T TELL JOKES!!!"  
  
"Kenya…"   
  
Akane moved to embrace her but she backed away from her.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"You know….when Akane found out…"Ranma said suddenly, speaking for the first time, causing the other two to looked at her "She tried to clobber me with a table. Yep…she was pissed"  
  
Kenya stared at him in surprised, a tear rolling down her face mixing with the wetness of her damp skin. All she could do was rise an eyebrow slightly and think about the scenario.  
  
"Yep…pissed. Pops thought it would be better to not tell them right away so they wouldn't be freaked out once we opened the front door." She paused for a second to ring out some of the excess water out of her shirt,   
  
"And the result was me getting chased around living room with someone trying to permanently damage me--guess history repeats itself" he shot a smirk over to Akane, signaling her to take over from there.  
  
"Ranma's right.." Akane smiled  
  
"You mean you *did* try to hit him with a table?"  
  
"Um..yeah well.." Akane stuttered in embarrassment, her face turning pink in the cheeks "What I mean to say is that the only reason why we didn't tell was so you wouldn't get freaked out on your first day of school….guess we where wrong to do that.."  
  
Kenya rubbed her eyes and sniffed a bit. The whole situation was getting her a bit out of wack, and her own out-burst had shocked her quite a good deal too.  
  
"Hey we didn't know how you would react" Ranma chuckled a bit "You could have turned out to be more violent, like--"  
  
"Say it and you will be sleeping with the fishes, Ranma Satome!"  
  
"Well you know what I mean!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyway….Kenya I guess I'm not so surprised that you thought that."  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"No. I know there are a lot of people around here that might think that way. 'Cause they're ignorant of other people and races and would make their opinion of them from what they see on TV. It's not right but it's true…"  
  
Akane reached out her hand once more, and to her joy this time Kenya didn't move away.  
  
"But there's one thing that you must know. *We* are not like that. We don't think that you're less then us because of your race. We're your family. And unfortunately you're stuck with us--but you'll get over it"  
  
Akane laughed and pulled the smaller girl to her--embracing her for the first time. Kenya stiffened, but didn't pull away.  
  
"At least she's letting me touch her." Akane thought brightly  
  
"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. Even if I was right about what happened. I didn't give me the right to push you into the water. I was just angry I guess…"  
  
"Well you better be sorry" Ranma huffed as he started towards the road, the other girls followed him "Now we're wet, I'm girl and we're definitely going to be late for school"  
  
"Really…I'm sorry.."  
  
Ranma looked at her face and sighed. Girl were sooooo sensitive!!  
  
"Forget it. Besides Dr Tofu's office is not to far from here. You would have been meeting him tomorrow for your check up anyway and I can get my hot water fix there"  
  
"Hot water?"  
  
"Yeah well, you figured out that water does the trick, but it's actually *cold* water that changes me. Hot water turns me back"  
  
"And Uncle Genma?"  
  
"Him too. And that goes for all the other people around here that has the same problem as me"  
  
"You mean there are other people around here who are aqua-transsexuals too??"  
  
"Aqua-what?? Those are pretty big words, kid"  
  
"Well I have a knack for languages" she confessed.   
  
She looked at the two teen beside her as they walked and realized that they were not arguing that much anymore. It was interesting--their relationship. And Kenya figured she would be discovering something new every day during her stay there…whether she was up to it or not.  
  
" Even though we're going to be late, at least we got to avoid Kuno, ne Ranma?"  
  
"Hey that's right! To tell the truth get pushed in a river everyday than have to deal with that wacko. By the way, where did you learn to balance on a rail like that? You take martial art or something?"  
  
"No. I'm not into that kinda stuff"  
  
"Well I could tell that you have potential"  
  
"Um..who's Kuno?" she asked quickly changing the subject  
  
"Tsk..him? Believe if you are lucky, you'll never have to find out!"  
  
*******  
  
Author's note : Thank you everyone that review and very special thank you to Ukchan (I absolutely LOVE your story Modern Day I!!!!!!!) And to everyone else that was interested in my story! Also I have decided to move the rating up to PG-13 because of my Kenya's little mouth. But, believe me, if you're a kid in a foreign country and none of the grown up there know what you are saying, kids have the tendency to speak their minds with out caution. And about Kenya's eating habits: She's just stubborn because she's kid *and* doesn't know thing about Japan except for the language. Miso soup is actually very delicious--especially in the morning. She just doesn't understand that yet. But believe me! Jetlag and sushi does NOT mix!!   
  
*shutters at the memory*  
  
Well remember people, she's just a kid--of course she's going to be a brat…  
  
And the last thing I'm going to talk about is the title. It's a tiny joke for those who know a little African and a little Japanese. Kenya's last name is Jambo which is actually pronounced more like "Hujambo" (but sometimes the first part isn't really heard) and it's Swahili (a predominate African language) for "Hello". Then add in the fact that Japanese people say their family names before given, her name would be literally translated as Hello Kenya. The first "hello" in the title is basically a greeting. Put it all together and you got "Hello, Hello Kenya"  
  
*Readers look at her like she's crazy*  
  
Well *I* thought it was cute…..  
  
Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of HHK : Episode 4 - Crazy School Daze! 


End file.
